ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Xandir's Nightmare
Xandir has the very same nightmare the Fiddler on the Roof had. Story *Josh Holo: This was my dream. In the beginning I dreamt we were having a celebration of some kind. All our beloved departed were there and the musicians too. Even your great uncle Mordachai was there and your cousin Rachel, of course. And in the middle of the dream, here walks your great grandmother Tzietl, may she rest in peace. *Leelee Holo: My great grandmother Tzietl? How did she look? *Josh Holo: For a woman dead thirty years, she looks very good. Naturally, I went up to greet her. *Tzietl Holo: (sung) A blessing on your head. *Mordachai Holo: (sung) Mazel Tov, Mazel Tov. *Tzietl Holo: (sung) To see our daughter wed. *Mordachai Holo: (sung) Mazel Tov, Mazel Tov. *Tzietl Holo: (sung) And such a son-in-law Like no-one ever saw, The tailor Motel Camzoil. *Leelee Holo: Motel?! *Tzietl Holo: (sung) A worthy boy is he... *Mordachai Holo: (sung) Mazel Tov, Mazel Tov. *Tzietl Holo: (sung) Of pious family! *Mordechai Holo: (sung) Mazel Tov, Mazel Tov. *Tzietl Holo: (sung): They named him after my Dear uncle Mordachai! The tailor Motel Camzoil. *Leelee Holo: She must have heard wrong. She must have meant the butcher. *Josh Holo: (sung) You must have heard wrong, great grandma! There's no tailor! You mean the butcher, great grandma? By the name of Laser Wolf! *Tzietl Holo: (sung) No! I meant the tailor, Joshy! My great-grandchild My little Tzeitl who you named for me Motel's bride was meant to be! For such a match I prayed! *All: (sung) Mazel Tov! Mazel Tov! *Tzietl Holo: (sung) In heaven it was made! *All: (sung) Mazel Tov! Mazel Tov! *Tzietl Holo: (sung) A fine upstanding boy, A comfort and a joy! The tailor Motel Camzoil! *Leelee Holo: But we announced it already! We made a bargain with the butcher! *Josh Holo: (sung) But we announced it, great grandma! To our neighbors! We made a bargain, great grandma! With the butcher Laser Wolf! *Tzietl Holo: (sung) No no! So you announced it, Joshy, that's your headache, and as for Laser Wolf, I say to you, Joshy, that's your headache too! *All: (sung) A blessing on your house, Mazel Tov, Mazel Tov. Imagine such a spouse, Mazel Tov, Mazel Tov. And such a son-in-law Like no-one ever saw The tailor Motel Camzoil. *Leelee Holo: But he's a butcher! *All: (sung) The tailor Motel Camzoil! *Josh Holo: His name is Laser Wolf! (sung) The tailor Motel Camzoil! *All: Sha! Sha! (sung) Look! Who is this? Who is this? Who comes here? Who? Who? Who? Who? What woman is this? By righteous and is shaking Could it be? Sure! Yes it could! Why not? Who could be mistaken? It's the butcher's wife come from beyond the grave It's the butcher's dear, darling, departed wife-- Fruma Sarah! Fruma Sarah! Fruma Sarah! Fruma Sarah! Fruma Sarah! Fruma Sarah! Fruma Sarah! *Fruma Sarah: JOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHH TEVYE HOLO!!!! (sung) What is this about your daughter's marrying her husband? *All: (sung) He's her husband! *Fruma Sarah: (sung) Would you do this to your friend and neighbor Fruma Sarah? *All: (sung) Fruma Sarah! *Fruma Sarah: (sung) Have you no consideration for a woman's feelings? *All: (sung) Woman's feelings! *Fruma Sarah: (sung) Handing my belongings to a total stranger? *All: (sung) Total Stranger! *Fruma Sarah: (sung) How? How can you let your daughter to take my place? Live in my house? Carry my keys? And wear my clothes? Pearls? How? *All: (sung) How can you allow your daughter to take her place? (Pearls!) House! (Pearls!) Keys! (Pearls!) Clothes (Pearls!) How? *Fruma Sarah: (sung)Such a learned man as "Tevye" wouldn't let it happen! *All: (sung) Let it happen! *Fruma Sarah: (sung) Tell me that it isn't tue and then I wouldn't worry! *All: (sung) Wouldn't worry! *Fruma Sarah: (sung) Say you didn't give your blessing to your daughter's marriage *All: (sung) Daughter's marriage! *Fruma Sarah: (sung) Let me tell you what would follow such a fataled wedding! *All: (sung) Fataled wedding! *Fruma Sarah: (sung) If Tzietl marries Laser Wolf, I pity them both! She'd live with him three weeks! And when three weeks are up I'll come to her by night! I'll take her by the throat and This I'll give your Tzietl! That I'll give your Tzietl! This I'll give your Tzietl! That I'll give your Tzietl! (laughs evilly) *Leelee Holo: (screams) *Josh Holo: Hurry! Jump! *Fruma Sarah: (sung) Here's my wedding present if she marries Laser Wolf!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (laughs evilly with others) *Leelee Holo: Such a dark and evil spirit! Let it fall into the river, let it sink into the earth! Such a dark and horrible dream! And to think, it was brought on by that butcher! If my grandma Tzietl, may she rest in peace, Took the time to come all the way from the other world to tell us About the tailor all I can say is that it's for the best. And couldn't possibly get any better. Amen. *Josh Holo and Heroes Alliance: Amen. *Isaac: I thought it was that Megamo! Or Diana Holo! Or Hellspiral! *Optimus Prime, Red Ranger, Greymon, and Spider-Man: Yeah. *Snow White: It could be! Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Nighrmares